


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by zxcvbnm81



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Florist Min Yoongi | Suga, Florists, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Strangers to Lovers, minor Momo/Jihyo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcvbnm81/pseuds/zxcvbnm81
Summary: И если спросить у Юнги о том, какие цветы его любимые, он совершенно точно ответит, что те, за которыми приходит Хосок.цветочный магазин! ау с элементами чатфика
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 16





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

Кто угодно сказал бы, что совмещение учёбы на втором курсе с работой — плохая идея. Плохая, но так заманчиво пахнущая честно заработанными копейками, что Юнги просто не мог устоять, и плевать ему было, что в цветочном магазине он до этого был только в тринадцать лет на день матери, а работой флористом нельзя похвастаться как строчкой в резюме. Впрочем, справедливости ради, резюме у Юнги и не должно быть — должно быть портфолио из тщательно написанных, сведённых и доведённых до идеала треков, которые, чисто теоретически, можно писать и за прилавком.

Ладно, ладно, Юнги просто надоело питаться рамёном быстрого приготовления каждый день — язвы, гастрит, гроб, кладбище… Что там дальше?

Дальше, на самом деле, трёхдневная стажировка, включающая в себя медитативное искусство составления букетов и просто отвратительную практику работы с кассой, с которой Юнги с горем пополам, но всё же справляется.

Первый рабочий день — не такой уж и рабочий, потому что люди не рвутся за цветами утром в понедельник, и Мин позволяет себе в десятый раз обойти магазин, всматриваясь в витрины и поправляя стебли цветов, что начали выбиваться из охапки букетов. Атмосфера вокруг спокойная, если не сказать скучная, но Юнги так отвык от тишины, пустой и полной одновременно, потому что вся осознанная жизнь его состояла из звуков: хлопков крышки пианино, еле заметных скрежетов педалей, школьных звонков, скрипов баскетбольных кроссовок по паркету, шелестов экзаменационных листов и гвалта общежития, не замолкающих ни на секунду, будто напоминающих, что жизнь — она вот, вокруг, кипит и плещется, пока ты, Юнги, лежишь на кровати и смотришь в потолок.

За спиной звучат колокольчики, и ему приходится вернуться к кассе, где его уже с широкой улыбкой поджидает Намджун — метр восемьдесят сплошного очарования, остроумия и неподдающейся логике неловкости.

— Как трудовые будни, хён? Ещё не хочешь сбежать от вездесущих людишек?

— Нет, на самом деле. Посетители довольно милые. Я имею в виду, разве плохие люди покупают цветы?

— Что насчёт цветов на могилу их врагов? — заговорщически шепчет Джун, облокачиваясь на стойку и посмеиваясь со своего блестящего чувства юмора.

— Очень учтиво с их стороны посещать своих врагов даже после их смерти, не считаешь? — в тон ему отвечает Юнги и отвлекается на перезвон, доносящийся от входа в магазин.

— Добрый день! — интонация выше обычного, улыбка непривычно широкая, хоть выставляй его портрет в гайд «Как должен выглядеть лучший работник месяца».

Мужская фигура с маской на лице машет, пружинисто приближаясь к ним, прокашливается и, немного помешкав, открывает лицо.

— Здрасьте! Мне нужен букетик, что-то милое и ненавязчивое для… девушки.

Окей, Юнги, дыши. Вдо-о-ох. Вы-ы-ыдох. Вдо-о-ох. Вы-ы-ы-ыдох. Это не так уж сложно, да?

На самом деле сложно до безумия, потому что человек перед ним — до безобразия прелестный парниша с золотистой кожей и блестящими волосами, немного взмыленный и ужасно привлекательный в своём белом тэнк-топе и небрежно повязанной на бёдрах толстовке.

Намджун щипает Юнги за предплечье.

— Ах, да. Цветочки. Милые цветочки. Д-думаю, я знаю, что вам подойдёт.

Он чуть ли не бежит в сторону цветастых охапок с герберами и просто надеется (зря), что его лицо не напоминает цветом розы кардинал, которые он чуть не снёс своим бедром.

— Эти Вам нравятся? — он говорит ровным тоном, но что-то с этим тоном не так, судя по тому, как смеётся Намджун где-то вдалеке.

— Да, прелестные! Такие яркие, ей подойдёт, — кивает прекрасный незнакомец, и, немного прищуриваясь, смотрит куда-то, где в груди Мина отбивается марш (а заодно висит бейджик).

— Спасибо, Юнги.

Юнги приоткрывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, но не находит в себе сил: так и стоит, завороженно пялясь на румяные щёки парня перед собой. Намджун на фоне заливисто хохочет.

— Я Хосок, кстати. Будем часто видеться.

— Очень приятно, — главное, веди себя натурально, Юнги, натурально! — Буду рад увидеть вас снова.

— Тебя, — отвечают ему. Хосок подмигивает. — Давай на ты.

— Ох… Да, давай на ты, — Юнги кивает и ведёт нового знакомого к кассе. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты будешь чуть менее жизнерадостным, чтобы после твоего ухода я не чувствовал себя унылым дерьмом.

А в ответ — смех и поспешное «ничего не могу обещать!».

***

— Так вот, представляете! Мин Юнги флиртовал! И краснел как заправский девственник! — чуть не задыхаясь от смеха, рассказывает Намджун, по-свойски закинув руки на плечи друзей.

— Быть того не может, он бескровный, у него не бывает румянца, — бубнит Чонгук и ойкает, получая локтем в бок от свирепо глядящего на всех Юнги.

— Я не флиртовал. Просто старался быть приятным человеком.

— О мой бог, хён, так всё настолько серьёзно? — хватается за сердце Тэхён, который на пару с Чонгуком просто любит посещать лекции чужих факультетов, старательно расширяя свой кругозор. Что он там мог расширить на инструментоведении, где сыпали специальными терминами направо и налево, остаётся загадкой.

— Слушайте, он просто очень привлекательный парень, окей? Я веду себя неловко рядом с красивыми людьми, — оправдывается Юнги, искренне веря в собственную ложь.

— Бро, ты дружишь с самым красивым человеком универа, и что-то я подобного не замечал, — зыркает в его сторону Намджун, а Джин, идущий слегка в стороне, гордо расправляет широкие плечи.

— Я имею в виду, лицо Тэхёна не мешало тебе обматерить его в первый же день вашего знакомства.

Плечи Джина понуро опускаются, а на лице возникает непередаваемое выражение глубокого недоумения.

— Намджун, он буквально опрокинул на меня кружку кипятка.

— Не в том суть! — прерывает их перепалку Сокджин. — Суть в том, что вы, молодой человек, осваиваете первые шаги в завоевании другого молодого человека. На первой же работе! Нечестно, если тебе достанется и баблишко, и горячий перец одновременно.

— Господи, никогда не зови никого горячим перцем. Умоляю, — Юнги устало трёт веки. — К тому же, он покупал цветы девушке. Код красный, а не голубой.

Сокджин понимающе смотрит Юнги в заспанные глаза, берёт его за плечи обеими руками и говорит:

— Не переживай, дружок. В океане полно рыбы. Ты, может, и похож на рыбу-каплю, но вполне можешь рассчитывать на какого-нибудь карасика.

Лицо Чонгука чуть не трескается от смеха, а Мин в десятый раз за день клянётся себе, что когда-нибудь перестанет общаться с этими придурками (никогда).

***

Второе появление Хосока на пороге магазинчика выходит таким же неожиданным, как и в прошлый раз: Юнги в этот момент объясняет хорошенькой девушке, как обрезать стебли цветов, чтобы те стояли дольше, но сбивается в речи сразу же, как видит улыбающиеся глаза своего нового знакомого. Тот понимающе кивает, давая Юнги делать свою работу, а сам принимается осматривать таблички с названиями растений, изредка надувая губы и шёпотом произнося прочитанное. И как тут, собственно, сосредоточиться?

— О, Хосок, привет! — бодро говорит покупательница, старательно расправляя складки на своей юбке. — Тебя как сюда занесло?

— Джихё, так здоровались же уже, — улыбается Хосок и переводит взгляд на Юнги. — Мы учимся с ней вместе в танцевальной академии неподалёку, буквально в двух кварталах отсюда.

Наверное, вежливо было бы что-то ответить, но Юнги вот в данный момент мог произнести только одно: ПИЗДЕЦ. Этот Хосок, весь такой излучающий радость и притягательность, ещё и профессионально танцует. Так вот откуда эта спортивная сумка через плечо, разношенные найки на ногах и перекатывающиеся мышцы предплечий, крепкие бёдра…

Юнги, да соберись ты уже, наконец!

— Кстати, Момо нам все уши прожужжала про твой букет, она была так рада! Сам знаешь, она ещё немного стесняется, переезд из Японии для каждого стрессом будет. Это было чертовски мило с твоей стороны.

Ага, его девушку зовут Момо. И она из Японии. Конечно, у красавчика-танцора будет девушка-иностранка, млеющая от его букетов.

_Ох, Юнги, это что, нотки ревности в твоей голове?_

— Это мелочи, она заслужила и большего, — чешет затылок Хосок. — Ты, кстати, не опаздываешь в класс к грымзе? У вас, по-моему, сейчас урок растяжки.

— О. Мой. Бог! — глаза Джихё увеличиваются в размере. — Я заболталась тут с вами, мне теперь крышка. Так, я побежала, — она поворачивается к Юнги и кладёт деньги в лоток. — Сдачи не надо! Хорошего дня!

И срывается с места, не дав сказать и дежурного «и вам тоже».

— Грымза от неё и мокрого места не оставит, — грустно говорит Хосок, смотря на дверь. — Честно, один раз я опоздал на три минуты, а она заставила меня сидеть в поперечном шпагате пятнадцать минут. Я даже не умею садиться на поперечный шпагат!

Юнги посмеивается, неосознанно поправляет ворот голубого свитера и покусывает губу.

— Так, Хосок, за чем ты сегодня ко мне наведался?

— А! Точно. Цветы. Это же цветочный магазин. Именно за цветами люди идут в цветочный магазин, — сбивчиво тараторит тот. — Я думаю, мне нужна роза?

— Роза? Тогда пройдём со мной? — дразнит его Юнги, а у самого в уме крутится лишь то, что розы дарят только кому-то очень особенному.

Нужный цветок Хосок выбирает быстро, будто бы даже наугад тыкая в ближайшую вазу, и уже на кассе он прерывает неловкое молчание:

— Так давно ты здесь работаешь?

— Неделю только. Первый день был в прошлую нашу встречу.

— О, — брови Хосока приподнимаются, — а ты выглядишь как кто-то, кто провёл здесь большую часть жизни.

— Правда? Почему это? — Юнги любопытно, а ещё радостно, что он может вот так запросто говорить с почти-что-незнакомцем-который-почти-что-его-не-интересует.

— Ты как будто подходишь этому месту, ну, знаешь, от тебя веет спокойствием и чем-то очень… сладким? — говорит Хосок и вмиг краснеет ушами.

Юнги бы и сам покраснел, но его неловкий смешок был заглушён громким чихом и пришлось не краснеть, а говорить «будь здоров!».

— Ты в порядке? Сейчас сезон простуд, — интересуется Юнги, а в ответ получает ещё три чиха и «блин», «как же», «не вовремя» из хосоковых уст между ними.

— Извини, — гнусаво тянет Хосок, держа ладонь у носа, — но мне нужно бежать. Забегу в аптеку. Увидимся!

И, развернувшись на пятках, выбегает из магазина, по пути обчихав всё, что успел.

Юнги бросает «не болей» вслед, а сам думает, что стоит заварить чашечку чая с имбирём, чтобы не дай бог не загреметь на больничный.

***

Внезапные приливы вдохновения — это не про Юнги. Он пишет музыку не стихийно, а старательно, выстрадав каждую ноту и беря трек упорством и трудолюбием. Но сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, в солнечное утро пятницы, на него нахлынуло такой волной, что руки сами тянутся к огромной сумке, где лежит ноутбук и миди-контроллер. Клиентов нет, а потому он без зазрения совести натягивает наушники и запускает программу, выискивая тот сырой набросок, что он сделал в начале недели.

Клавиши под пальцами шершавые и до оскомины знакомые, дорожка трека на экране кажется пульсом его вдохновения, и Юнги покрывается мурашками от этого ощущения прозрачности и лёгкости, которое посещает его каждый раз, стоит ему начать творить. Настроение до противного сентиментальное, и он миксует что-то под стать: с ненавязчивым, но бодрым битом, флейтовой музыкой и звенящими эффектами после бриджа. Выходит нечто нетипично преисполненное жизнью, будто бы кричащее за своего создателя: «я дышу и существую, и я тут прямо в данный момент». И, честно, это даже немного пугает.

За мыслями, звуками, переплетением пальцев на клавиатуре, Юнги не замечает, как к прилавку кто-то подходит, а потом и ненавязчиво стучит костяшками по деревянной поверхности.

— …пишешь?

— Ась? — переспрашивает Юнги, стягивая наушники, и напрочь забывая про служебный этикет, потому что: а) у него вдохновение, кто такой этикет?; б) положив подбородок на ладонь, за ним наблюдает самый ~~горячий~~ милый парень из всех, кого Юнги посчастливилось повстречать в своей жизни. Кроме, пожалуй, Орландо Блума — но десять раз просмотренная трилогия Властелина Колец вряд ли считается очной встречей с прекрасным эльфом в реальной жизни.

— Ты сегодня совсем не от мира сего. Музыку, спрашиваю, пишешь? Не знал, — говорит Хосок и с нескрываемым интересом смотрит на график эквализации, яркими линиями красующийся на мониторе Юнги.

— Да, — Юнги говорит себе под нос, — есть немного.

Хосок наклоняет голову и в замешательстве смотрит в глаза Юнги.

— Не любишь говорить о своих интересах?

— Не привык, что этим интересуются незнакомцы.

Хосок выглядит чуть ли не оскорблённым.

— Так, во-первых, я знаю твоё имя. Во-вторых, ты знаешь моё. В-третьих, ты знаешь мою страшную тайну про то, что мне неподвластен шпагат! Это чего-то, да стоит! — Хосок жестикулирует как разгорячившаяся итальянка во время семейной ссоры.

— Тише, тише, — хихикает Юнги. — Вижу, мы близки настолько, что хоть сейчас в разведку можем идти.

— А, может, лучше на свидание? — подмигивает Хосок и заливается смехом.

Честно, если Юнги не погубит сидячий образ жизни, то вот юмор этого парня — точно убьёт.

Тем временем Хосок достаёт телефон и с улыбкой на лице пробегается пальцами по клавиатуре, умилительно шмыгая носом. Всё-таки разболелся, да?

Юнги хотел бы предложить тому горячий чай и, возможно, немного обнимашек под тёплым одеялом, но у Хосока, в отличие от него самого, есть пара. И это с ней Хосок будет пить горячий чай и обниматься под одеялом.

Юнги больно закусывает щёку изнутри.

***

Чат: **Королевы бала**

 **Хосок:** УГАДАЙТЕ ГДЕ Я

 **Джихё:** ну даже не знаю

 **Чимин:** возможно я осмелюсь предположить……

что ты нажрался таблеток и пошёл к НЕМУ???

 **Момо:** подожди это звучит неправильно

 **Хосок:** МОИ ЛУЧШИЕ ДРУЗЬЯ ВЫ ТАК ХОРОШО МЕНЯ ЗНАЕТЕ

 **Чимин:** если бы ты не удерживал нас насильно мы бы давно от тебя ушли

 **Хосок:** :((((((

ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ НАСИЛЬНО???????

 **Момо:** насилие — это вся эта дебильная ситуация с твоим ромашковым крашем

 **Чимин:** именно любопытно найдёшь ли ты свои яйца когда-нибудь и пригласишь его НУ НЕ ЗНАЮ на кофе например

 **Джихё:** ребята ну давайте не будем с ним так жестоки

 **Хосок:** джихё я тебя люблю!!! 

**Джихё:** вдруг наш мальчик ещё не определился зачем ему яйца?

вдруг он ощущает себя не мальчиком?

А КУСКОМ ПРИДУРКА КОТОРЫЙ УЖЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО НЕДЕЛЬ ЛЕТАЕТ КОРШУНОМ НАД БЕДНЫМ МИЛЫМ ПАРНИШЕЙ ИЗ ЦВЕТОЧНОГО???

 **Хосок:** джихё я тебя не люблю

 **Чимин:** слушай ты вообще уверен что он в твоей лиге? ну знаешь пестики и тычинки?

некоторые (о господи что за извращенцы) предпочитают противоположный пол

 **Джихё:** я была там когда они находились в одном помещении

поверь атмосфера не смогла бы стать ещё более гейской даже если бы я включила Троя Сивана

 **Момо:** почему мне кажется что я многое упускаю не посещая этот цветочный

 **Хосок:** а ты действительно многое упускаешь!!!!!

ОН такой такой МИЛЫЙ

 **Джихё:** боже нет только не снова щас он скажет какой он

 **Хосок:** МЯГКИЙ

 **Джихё:** МЯГКИЙ

 **Чимин:** это не звучит как комплимент

 **Момо:** сказал мистер мягкие щёчки 2019

 **Хосок:** чимин ты очень милый и мягкий, но прости ты не в моём вкусе

 **Момо:** мне кажется я услышала облегченный выдох чимина даже из своей комнаты

 **Джихё:** АХАХАХАХАХАХАХ

***

Чат с: **ЧиМИннИ (´｡• ω •｡`)**

**Хосок:** брат братан братишка

 **Чимин:** когда ж тебя отпустит………

 **Хосок:** я вот сейчас узнал что он пишет музыку и знаешь мне хочется взять у него трек и СТАНЦЕВАТЬ ПОД НЕГО

 **Чимин:** это звучит грязно хотя не должно бы

 **Хосок:** чимин фу у меня абсолютно платонические чувства к этому пареньку

не то чтобы я против обнять его или положить подбородок ему на плечо или ну не знаю взять его огромную ладонь в свою???????

 **Чимин:** хосок поумерь свои кинки

 **Хосок:** да я не про кинки!

мне он так нравится это почти невыносимо

 **Чимин:** слушай я ни в коей мере не сомневаюсь в этом, но ты же в курсе что вы почти не знаете друг друга?

вдруг он мудила?????

 **Хосок:** ох да я думал об этом, но меня так тянет к нему

он кажется очень хорошим человеком

вот прямо сейчас он так забавно хрюкнул над моей шуткой как точно не хрюкают плохие парни

 **Чимин:** причина влюблённости: этот типок хрюкает

 **Хосок:** ДА ЭТО ТАК И ШО ТЫ МНЕ ЗДЕЛОЕШЬ Я В ДРУГОМ ГОРОДЕ

***

Чат с: **Момо-чан °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

**Момо:** ты ушёл из танцкласса в слезах???? что с тобой?

 **Хосок:** о не беспокойся кажется

я привык к таблеткам и аллергия не хочет меня покидать, а утречком я заглядывал в одно местечко где обитает моё сердце……….

и аллергены

 **Момо:** избавь меня от подробностей

ты не думал всё-таки пригласить его на нейтральную территорию?

где ты не будешь РЫДАТЬ И ЧИХАТЬ как последняя сучка?

 **Хосок:** это было жестоко o(><)o

 **Момо:** так всё-таки?

 **Хосок:** момо я очень рад как легко у вас всё вышло с Джихё, но я сильно боюсь облажаться и вдруг я неправильно читаю его намёки?

и он просто поразительно учтивый флорист????

 **Момо:** слушай этот парень смеется над твоими шутками

открою тебе секрет

твои шутки ужасны

и если он смеется над ними то

а. у него плохое чувство юмора и вы подходите друг к другу или

б. ты ему нравишься и вы подходите друг другу

 **Хосок:** чувствую себя странным образом воодушевленным и оскорбленным одновременно

 **Момо:** спасибо я старалась

***

Чат с: **Джихё (◡‿◡✿)**

**Джихё:** знаешь с кем я миленько поболтала только что?

 **Хосок:** если ты изменяешь момо я буду драться (ಠ o ಠ)¤=[]::::: >

 **Джихё:** эй эй поумерь пыл рыцарь в растянутых трениках

я только что из цветочного)))))0

 **Хосок:** ЕСЛИ ТЫ КАДРИШЬ МОЕГО НИМФОМАНА Я БУДУ ДРАЦА (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)︻デ═一

 **Джихё:** нимфомана????

 **Хосок:** как будет нимфа, но только мужик???

 **Джихё:** сатир лол

 **Хосок:** лол

 **Джихё:** так вот! я была в цветочном и этот чудный мальчишка такой любезный

 **Х** **осок:** да да я знаю!

 **Джихё:** и он такой «хм слушай» «ты же дружишь с хосоком да?»

и я такая

«о с этим идиотом? да приходится»

 **Хосок:** джихё нет

 **Джихё:** джихё да!

и он такой переминается с ноги на ногу и спрашивает

«как он поживает?»

и ты понимаешь???

ПОНИМАЕШЬ?

 **Хосок:** понимаю что ты приукрасила и он явно не переминался с ноги на ногу

 **Джихё:** вероятно………

но суть-то в том что он интересуется тобой понимаешь!

ты был у него когда? вчера?

и он спрашивает о твоих делах!

 **Хосок:** это вежливость???

 **Джихё:** по такой логике тебе в штаны он залезет тоже с реверансом

 **Хосок:** МАДАМ ВЫ ЧТО СЕБЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЕТЕ

 **Джихё:** Чон Хосок

 **Хосок:** ой мама мне страшно

 **Джихё:** давай ты уже собираешься с силами и приглашаешь его куда-нибудь

в конце концов ДАЖЕ Я подцепила себе горячую чику

 **Хосок:** ПОДЦЕПИЛА ЛОЛ ты буквально неделю боялась заговаривать с момо и она тоже стояла вечно как олень в свете фар

девчонки всегда такие напуганные когда у них краш?

 **Джихё:** это культура лесбиянок

 **Хосок:** ЛМАО

 **Джихё:** но это лучше чем гейская культура

жрать противоалергенные лишь бы свидеться со своим ненаглядным в месте полном ПЫЛЬЦЫ

 **Хосок:** зато это я купил момо букет и подбодрил её после первого выступления!

 **Джихё:** это было мило, хосок!

но не сворачивай с темы

ты должен рискнуть и подкатить к парнишке

зассал или не пацан?

 **Хосок:** ты в каком районе росла джихё?

***

Чат с: **ЧиМИннИ (´｡• ω •｡`)**

**Хосок:** сегодня я сделаю это!

 **Чимин:** вазэктомию?

 **Хосок:** я не знаю что это и даже не буду гуглить

 **Чимин:** оч советую избавишь мир от парочки визгливых детишек

 **Хосок:** ЧИМИН я о том что сегодня я приглашу его!

у меня закончились таблетки, но я собираюсь сделать всё быстро

 **Чимин:** мистер так вы скорострел

 **Хосок:** мои глаза не видят греховных писаний

так вот я приглашу его и мы убежим взявшись за ручки в закат до ближайшего старбакса

 **Чимин:** иу мерзко

 **Хосок:** :(

 **Чимин:** удачи, друг

***

Юнги не считал, но за последние три недели он виделся с Хосоком семь раз. Просто так уж получилось, что у него хорошая память на числа и на даты, и на все мелочи, что касаются солнечного танцора. Например, Юнги помнит, что у того родинка на губе, отклеивающаяся подошва на потрёпанных найках и абсолютно идиотская песня на рингтоне. И, пожалуй, то, что периодичность посещений цветочного магазина свидетельствует о том, что девушка Хосока буквально живёт в оранжерее.

Звон колокольчика, бойкое «привет, Юнги!» и вот на лице совсем непроизвольно расцветает улыбка, а старший почти порывается обнять Хосока, но вовремя останавливается, придушив грешную мысль в зачатке.

— Чо как, Юнглз? — подмигивает Хосок, а Юнги закатывает глаза, хмыкает и говорит что-то неразборчивое вроде «нормально» или «сойдёт».

— Знаешь, мне нужен букет для особенного человека. Сегодня очень важный день, — доносится до ушей Юнги, и он неосознанно напрягается в плечах.

— Какие ты хочешь конкретно? — голос резковат, что вообще-то несвойственно — он всегда умел контролировать свои эмоции. Хосок этого даже не замечает.

— У вас есть ромашки? Полевые, мелкие, я очень люблю такие.

И Юнги тоже — любит.

Незамысловатые, но яркие, дарящие тепло и эфемерные детские воспоминания.

— Да, конечно. Посмотришь? — и, не дожидаясь Хосока, идёт глубже в магазин.

Что-то особенное, ха? Какие-нибудь сто дней вместе? Или первая совместная поездка? Что там ещё делают сладкие парочки? Девушка наверняка запостит цветочки в инстаграм, а её подруги будут написывать о том, как повезло ей с парнем.

— Эй, Юнглз, ты сейчас вазу сломаешь, — доносится откуда-то сбоку.

И да, пожалуй, Мин слишком ожесточённо вцепился в керамическое изделие, которое вообще не виновато ни в его тупом краше, ни в том, что тупой краш имеет краш на наверняка красавицу Момо.

Юнги запаковывает букет, пару раз чуть не продырявив пальцы степлером, потому что НУ БЛИН, как можно ревновать кого-то, с кем вас связывает не больше, чем повседневная болтовня о еде в столовке и злобных преподах. Оказывается, очень даже просто.

— Вот твой букет.

— О. Да. Спасибо, — Хосок мнётся и, слегка покраснев, берёт букет в руки. Вертит в руках, морща нос, принюхивается, а потом резко поднимает голову. — Юнги!

Юнги подпрыгивает, потому что Хосок почти крикнул.

— Ты очень милый! И все эти твои вязаные свитера очень милые! Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой и заходить к тебе после учёбы! И букеты твои мне тоже нравятся! — Хосок вдыхает побольше воздуха, а Юнги боится пошевельнуться. — Но знаешь, что ещё мне нравится?

Взгляд карих глаз пронзительный, а руки у младшего трясутся.

— Мне нравишься ты! Пожалуйста, давай возьмём тот обалденный тыквенный латте из Старбакса и будем болтать весь вечер? — И на этих словах он пихает (буквально) букет Юнги в руки.

Молчание повисает в магазине надолго. Воздух режет лишь нервное пыхтение Хосока, но Юнги и этого не слышит — сложно, слишком сложно. В голове — да нет же, не в голове, в груди копошится так много чувств, что он теряется и абсолютно не знает, как себя вести. Эмоциональный диапазон как у зубочистки — это обычно про него.

Но не сейчас.

Сейчас ему признался в симпатии кое-кто, к кому он сам неравнодушен.

Кое-кто краснеющий и нервно заламывающий пальцы прямо перед его глазами.

Кое-кто с девушкой с задорным именем Момо.

— Хосок, — Юнги говорит холодно, и от этого младший вздрагивает. — Ты ублюдок.

— Прости?..

— Ты. Ублюдок, — говорит Юнги ещё раз, приближаясь к Хосоку. — У тебя! — удар. — Есть! — удар. — Девушка! — ещё один удар такой силы, что лепестки опадают с бутонов прямо на чёрный свитшот Хосока, всё засеивая жёлтой пыльцой. — Ты блядский лжец, Хосок! — ещё один удар, отчего стебли ломаются, и потрёпанным веником хлестают младшего по бокам.

— Я… не понимаю, — растерянно прозносит Хосок, но Юнги ровным счетом плевать.

— Ты думаешь, ты можешь приходить и неприкрыто флиртовать со мной, в то время как у тебя есть какая-то Момо? — вскрикивает Юнги и наконец бросает несчастный букет на пол. — Весь такой красивый в своих спортивных шмотках и с идеально небрежной укладкой? Хосок, ты мне нравился, но ты поступил, как полный говнюк, и теперь я видеть тебя здесь не хочу! — в сердцах выпаливает Юнги, немного сбившись в дыхании.

У Хосока на лице всё такое же глупое выражение, а ещё красные-красные глаза и слёзы по румяным щекам.

Юнги застывает, потому что он заставил солнечного мальчика плакать. Даже если этот солнечный мальчик — мудак, это всё ещё больно.

Хосок чихает. И ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, до тех пор, пока не бросает по-детски злобное «истеричка!» и не выбегает из магазина.

Юнги стоит в круге из разбросанных цветов и почему-то чувствует, что сделал какую-то глупость.

***

— Будь добр, повтори, что ты только что сказал.

— Я отпиздил Хосока букетом.

Намджун массирует виски.

— То есть ты избил парня, по которому сохнешь из-за…. А из-за чего, напомни? — уточняет Сокджин, макая картофелину фри в пудинг.

— Из-за того, что он сказал, что я ему нравлюсь.

Чонгук хлопает ладонями по столу и громко кричит: «Я понимаю ровным счётом нихуя!».

Юнги тушуется под внимательным взглядом Тэхёна и наклоняется ближе к подносу со столовским обедом:

— У него есть девушка. Он постоянно покупал ей цветы, из-за чего мы и стали так часто видеться, — говорит Юнги, и внутри у него всё сжимается.

Прошло уже несколько дней, но воспоминания всё ещё живы и неприятно царапают где-то под рёбрами.

За столом воцаряется молчание.

— И ещё я довёл его до слёз.

Сокджин вздыхает. Намджун закатывает глаза. Чонгук старательно делает вид, что понимает хоть что-то. Тэхён бубнит себе под нос: «Мне кажется, ты что-то упускаешь», но остаётся незамеченным в гвалте изголодавшихся студентов.

***

Чат: **Королевы бала**

**Джихё:** вполне вероятно что один твой дружок трепло, хосок

так что я знаю что сегодня ты собирался к мальчику-ромашке

КАК ВСЁ ПРОШЛО?

 **Хосок:** он сказал что я красивый :)

 **Чимин:** поздравляю теперь мы знаем что он не слепой

 **Хосок:** и сказал я ему нравлюсь :) 

**Момо:** ПАДАЖЖИ ТОГДА ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ОНЛАЙН А НЕ МИЛУЕШЬСЯ СО СВОИМ ЛЮТИКОМ???

 **Хосок:** потому что ещё он избил меня ромашками и сказал что больше не хочет меня видеть :))))

 **Момо:** ЧТО

 **Джихё:** што????

 **Ч** **имин:** (смотрю в камеру как в сериале офис)

 **Хосок:** ладно мне пора врач наконец освободился

 **джихё:** ТЕБЯ ЧТО СЛОМАЛИ РОМАШКИ??????

 **Хосок:** джихё, я весь в пыльце и немного задыхаюсь так что нет ромашки меня не сломали ромашки меня задушили

***

Чат: **Королевы бала**

**Чимин:** если кто-то из вас переживает о том как чувствует себя хосок

то не очень

я пришёл к нему в комнату, а он сидит на подоконнике

жуёт батон

и грустно смотрит в окно

 **Момо:** мем смешной ситуация страшная

может стоит его отвлечь?

 **Д** **жихё:** ну как его ДЕВУШКЕ тебе стоило бы озаботиться этим

 **Момо:** я тоже думаю что человек В ОТНОШЕНИЯХ должен рассчитывать на поддержку

 **Хосок:** ВЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО Я ТОЖЕ ЕСТЬ В ЭТОМ ЧАТЕ, ДА?

***

Чат: **Королевы бала**

**Хосок:** иногда я задумываюсь о том зачем мы на этой планете

мы же как паразиты

разрушаем всё к чему притрагиваемся и мешаем жизни других существ

разве не лучше человечеству вымереть?

 **Чимин:** о мой бог я не думал что всё настолько плохо

 **Момо:** пора брать ситуацию в свои руки

 **Джихё:** я с тобой, подруга

***

Врать себе — это последнее, что было в «to-do» листе Юнги, а потому он со смирением признавал: ситуация с Хосоком немного подорвала его эмоциональное состояние. Работа, раньше здорово разбавленная ожиданием очередной встречи, теперь казалась монотонной и скучной, треки писались какие-то озлобленные и исчерпывающие всю душу, а сознание то и дело слетало в колею «а что, если?».

А что, если Хосок уже расстался с Момо? Не то чтобы это объясняло его регулярные посещения магазина.

А что, если Хосок решил бросить свою девушку ради него? Не то чтобы Юнги была по нраву позиция разлучника.

А что, если эта ссора навсегда перечеркнула надежду на хоть какую-то личную жизнь Юнги? Последняя мысль крайне нервировала его, потому что неуверенность в себе буквально кричала: «ТЫ ОТШИЛ ЕДИНСТВЕННОГО, КОМУ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ НРАВИЛСЯ ЗА ВСЮ ТВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ».

Дерьмо.

Юнги раздражённо ставит на паузу плейлист в эппл плэй, потому что музыка впервые не способна отвлечь его от душных мыслей. Единственное, что помогало — встречи с друзьями и совместные обеды, но он не мог находиться с ребятами 24/7 просто потому, что ему, ну, грустно.

Грустно и очень пусто.

***

Чат: **Королевы бала**

 **Чимин:** ну?

 **Джихё:** хосок, я жду тебя в той кофейне на углу

 **Момо:** я подойду чуть позже

 **Хосок:** всё ещё не понимаю почему мы не можем зайти в кофейню у танц.классов

 **Чимин:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

***

Колокольчик над дверью бренькает ровно в тот момент, когда Юнги уже почти полностью погрузился в сон и перестал замечать, насколько сильно собственная ладонь упирается в щёку, он уже вот-вот должен был уплыть в сладкий мир дневной дрёмы.

Но нет, топот ботинок, настойчиво приближающихся к кассе, окончательно вырвал Юнги из царства сновидений, и оттого он был малость (на самом деле не малость) обескуражен и раздражён.

По ту сторону стойки красивая девушка в чёрно-белом бомбере и с высоким хвостом чёрных волос.

— Привет, — начинает она, — у тебя здесь… — говорит и показывает пальцем на уголок рта. Юнги автоматически утирается рукавом свитера, и, браво, Юнги, ты пускал слюни, и это видела красивая девушка.

— Добрый день, — голос всё ещё сиплый, — я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— О да, — хмыкает она и облокачивается на локти. — Ещё как. Меня Момо зовут.

Юнги горестно вздыхает. У него правда нет сил на ревнивые разборки с девушкой своего бывшего-но-на-самом-деле-не-очень-бывшего-краша.

— Приятно познакомиться. Хочу сразу сказать, что ты, наверное, неправильно всё поняла и…

— Нет, пацан, это ты всё неправильно понял, — резко перебивает его Момо, закатывая глаза. — Прошу прощения, — говорит она, огибая стойку, хватая Юнги за локоть и поднимая его со стула. — За мной.

Юнги паникует — он вообще не умеет драться и не то чтобы он собирался, и это же девушка, ей-богу, господи, спасите его кто-нибудь.

Пока он хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, девушка вытаскивает его на улицу, хватает за плечи и говорит «жди».

Юнги чувствует себя Чонгуком, который «понимает ровным счётом нихуя».

Пока он думает о том, чего же ему ждать — драки, оскопления, рака, свистящего с горы, — Момо умудряется куда-то испариться, зато на горизонте появляется до боли знакомая фигура.

Юнги напрягается и скрещивает руки на груди. Фигура громко ругается на кого-то, кто буксирует его в сторону Мина.

Когда Хосок оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы можно было точно сказать, что это он (сделаем вид, что Юнги не узнал его издалека просто по пушистым волосам и абсолютно потрясающему телосложению), он начинает спешно отмахиваться от стоящей за его спиной однокурсницы — Джихё, да? — и пыхтеть как недовольный мопс. В руках у того коробка с пончиками и подстаканник с двумя большими айс-американо.

Минуты тягучие, как сыр на хорошей пицце, и Юнги неловко, что он думает о еде в этот момент.

— Привет, — наконец, перебивает молчание Хосок. — Как поживаешь?

— Абсолютно чудесно, — выплевывает Юнги, прекрасно зная, что, во-первых, врёт, во-вторых, он точно был пассивно-агрессивным.

Снова молчание.

Улицы вокруг них живут, наполненные торопящимися куда-то людьми, автобусы фыркают выхлопными газами, а продавец хот-догов на углу громко ругается на покупателя.

— У меня аллергия, — бубнит себе под нос Хосок, но старший умудряется его услышать.

— Окей. Могу посоветовать хорошие таблетки.

Юнги не любит быть таким — холодным и язвительным — но обида внутри говорит за него.

— У меня аллергия на цветочную пыльцу, — ещё тише продолжает Хосок.

— Те таблетки помогают от всего... — несколько секунд мозг Юнги обрабатывает информацию, а потом всё же выдаёт: — Стоп, тогда почему ты так часто тусовался в цветочном?

Хосоку надоедает строить из себя виноватого стесняшу, и он, наконец, поднимает взгляд от ботинок и закатывает глаза.

— Серьёзно, ты ещё не понял?

Не-а. Юнги всё ещё Чонгук.

,

— У меня нет никакой девушки, — начинает младший, — и Момо моя подруга. Я дарил ей цветы в честь первого выступления в Корее, потому что конфеты она не любит, и вообще у нас диета, — тут он улыбается, смотря на пончики в своих руках.

— Волею судьбы мне пришлось зайти в цветочный, а потом я уже не мог туда не заходить, — он неожиданно громко вздыхает. — Я приходил в грёбаный магазин просто потому, что там тусуется кое-кто, кто мне очень нравится.

Юнги глупо указывает пальцем на себя и округляет глаза.

— Да! Ты! — бросает Хосок. — Я уже говорил тебе, что ты мне нравишься, не заставляй меня снова повторять это, — он дёргает головой. — Ну вот, я опять сказал это.

Окей.

Во-первых, у Юнги вспотели ладони.

Во-вторых, ему внезапно стало очень жарко в своём свитере.

В-третьих, ему кажется, или его лицо горит?

— Так… у тебя нет никакой девушки, — говорит он слишком высоким и слишком полным надежды голосом.

— Господи, нет.

«Он гей на 126 процентов!», — слышится девчачий выкрик откуда-то слева.

— Парня у меня тоже нет. Так, к сведению, — произносит Хосок, и до Юнги, наконец, доходит.

У него определённо точно горит лицо и пересохло в горле.

— А вот ты, кажется, назвал меня красивым в тот раз и похвалил мою причёску, — ухмыляется Хосок, явно наслаждаясь паникой старшего. — Так что ты думаешь насчёт свидания? Я, ты, ближайший парк и самые вкусные эклеры этого города. И определённо никаких моих надоедливых подруг поблизости.

«Эй!», — обиженно произносят слева.

Юнги улыбается и кивает.

Говорить что-то членораздельное он сейчас точно не способен. Хосок тем временем забирает у него телефон, записывает туда свой номер, а потом и вбивает контакт Юнги, совершенно точно впихнув в название контакта кучу эмодзи.

— Напиши мне, как освободишься, — улыбается Хосок, и да, ради этой улыбки и этих щёк Юнги был готов дотерпеть до конца своей смены. — Увидимся! — говорит он и легонько щёлкает старшего по носу.

Как только Хосок, толкаясь бёдрами с подругами, скрывается за углом, на прощание помахав тому рукой, Юнги садится на корточки, поджимая пальцы на ногах, хватая пальцами растрёпанные на ветру волосы и пищит от того, что разрывает его изнутри.

***

Чат с: **Юнги Σ >―(〃°ω°〃)♡→**

 **Юнги:** Я так и не попросил прощения за то, что случилось в прошлый раз.

 **Хосок:** ТЫ ЧТО ИСПОЛЬЗУЕШЬ ЗНАКИ ПРЕПИНАНИЯ ЛОЛ???

в любом случае забей

сейчас всё норм

 **Юнги:** Хосок, я заставил тебя плакать.

 **Хосок:** а.

кхм.

это просто аллергия.

ну знаешь слизистые воспаляются и всё такое

 **Юнги:** Ох.

 **Хосок:** ничего страшного в реанимации мне помогли!

 **Юнги:** Я ЧТО, ДОВЁЛ ТЕБЯ ДО РЕАНИМАЦИИ ТОЙ ДРАКОЙ РОМАШКАМИ?

 **Хосок:** дракой лол

ты просто нещадно пиздил меня бедными цветочками Т-Т

но да я был у врача из-за тебя так что за тобой должок

 **Юнги:** Хм. Думаю, поцелуй в щёку загладит мою вину?

 **Хосок:** ХПЗКЦУФХИЛпзщоыши

возможно…………

 **Юнги:** Тогда сегодня я собираюсь рассчитаться с долгами :)

 **Хосок:** ЮНГИ ТЫ БЕЗЖАЛОСТНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК


End file.
